ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Black Mage/Archive 1
If you would like to add more Strengths and Weaknesses, Be brief. If you would like to be more extensive in the length or detail of the Strength or Weakness, please add it to the Guide to Playing the Job linked at the bottom of the page. The purpose of the section on this page is merely to provide a brief look at the major strengths and weaknesses of the job. Please reserve more in depth discussions for the guide linked at the bottom. --Mierin 12:44, 31 Jan 2006 (PST) ---- Please see Talk:Clear Mind about issues regarding Clear Mind for blm. S and W Changes *Extremely dependent on high cost spells. On Fairy, some Ancient Magics, Teir III and IV spells can go for a Million each in the AH and the only way to obtain them is through a drop. As such, spells can be annoyingly expensive to a Black Mage who hasn't a strong flow of funds. --Zero 22:06, 29 July 2006 (EDT) On siren everything but the Ancient magics are give or take 10~20k AMs run from 20k to 100k, so spells aren't that expensive Firewall 22:06, 16 September 2006 (EDT) Probably varries by server, but here, Flare is still a Mil. --Zero 02:09, 17 September 2006 (EDT) Maybe that part needs to be changed to: "Leveling Black Mage is expensive" --Quasi 04:30, 28 November 2006 (EST) ---- "Special Note to Beginners: In parties, don't cast too many spells in a row, (also called chain nuking) because you'll draw too much hate, which could result in quick death. Instead, pick a spell or two that the monster is weak against and stick to that, the recast time should be enough to slow you down." I find this statement misleading, because at early levels, you can spam nukes because recast and delay is so small. Firewall 22:06, 16 September 2006 (EDT) Recast is rather high for spells. Like Stone is 6 seconds. Granted, this may not seem like much, but if you chain "Weak 3" spells (Stone, Water, Aero, as opposed to the "Power 3", Fire, Blizzard, Thunder) together you can produce more damage than just say Stone alone. Spamming stone is a sounder strategy than Chaining the Weak or Power 3. --Zero 02:09, 17 September 2006 (EDT) I don't think that "Special Note to Beginners" belongs under weaknesses. It says the high damage spells = high enmity; that should be enough. If you want the special note on this site somewhere, it should be under guides. It's certainly not a weakness and it makes the page look bad. ---- Please add a link to Calculating Magic Damage. --Valyana 21:45, 1 October 2006 (EDT) ---- 'Has an edge against enemies resistant to physical attacks.' ...except for those which are resistant to both physical and magical attacks. Delete? Rewrite so it makes sense? BLMs don't automatically do more damage to Ghosts, etc. 'Nearly full Black mage partys (often called Manaburn) can yield high EXP.' "parties" is misspelled, and the 'high EXP' is exaggerated in this day and age where any PT can average exceptional exp with Sanction bonuses in place. Delete? Rewrite as 'Manaburn pts are fun?' I don't know. It's just weird information and not entirely accurate. 'High damage spells equals high enmity.' Grammatical error: 'High damage spells equal high enmity.' 'Extremely dependent on high cost spells.' Rubbish. The most expensive spells are some Ancient Magic spells upon which no BLM depends on for efficient damage, NM-only spells like Stonega II and Water IV are rarely if ever cast, and spells like Warp, Drain, Aspir and Sleepga II are all obtainable for free from quests. Some BLMs may say they depended on Flare to kill Maat, but that's a far cry from 'extremely dependent.' --Vervane 23:07, 19 November 2006 (EST) ---- Should add that BLM also plays a very useful role in crowd control. Stun, Bind, Sleep, Sleep II, Sleepga and Sleepga II are very important and lifesaving spells.--Maharet 01:16, 25 November 2006 (EST) ---- Something... mundane. "High damage spells equals high enmity." Please rewrite this to "Having/Using high damage spells equals high enmity." or "High damage spells equal high enmity." for the sake of grammar. --Dragonspight 00:00, 26 November 2006 (EST)